


Not a lonely holiday

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim pushes himself too hard to make sure that the batfamily is safe this holiday that he completely forgets to take care of himself. When he realizes that his own holiday looks to be a lonely one, he’s surprised that Jason has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a lonely holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinNightngale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/gifts).



> This is for RobinNightngale for the Batfamily Christmas Exchange 2014. I haven’t written JayTim in a while, so I hope this was fluffy and decently written enough for your tastes. Have a happy holiday! :)
> 
> And thank you to [redacted for the anonymous thingy] for beta-ing for me like always. Especially this time on such short notice.

                Tim dragged himself out of the car onto Crime Alley. The several steps leading to his home looked long, huge even, the more that Tim stared at them. Under normal circumstances, those steps were easy to climb. Fast even, if Tim chose to jump the steps to reach the door or took two at a time. Instead, Tim sighed and slowly shuffled his way to the entrance, pausing in front of the first step.

                The entire month of December had been long. The patrols were cold and flu inducing. Every villain and criminal didn’t seem to have a break. They took the holiday as the maximum opportunity to showcase their skills which meant endless hours solving cases. It left everyone ragged and worn. So, it wasn’t a surprise that Tim felt so bruised and battered as he lifted one foot to place it gingerly on the step. It was really an endless month, including all the trips he had to make to Wayne Enterprises. Apparently, being a shareholder meant he had responsibilities, and Bruce certainly wasn’t going to let him shrink on that, even if Tim said he would transfer them back to him.

                But, Tim reflected ruefully, as he climbed another step, it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Sure, he had aches and pains, but it was worth it to have his entire family there. And yes, it was even worth listening to Damian gripping and snipping at him. Tim did what he could in his own way to make sure each and every person that he loved was good, safe and well. Although, somehow, Tim was still spending the holidays by himself, which was a pretty sad realization. Then, Tim flailed as he missed the third step and skidded down the steps to land on his rump.

                “You don't do anything by halves, do you?”

                Tim groaned as he pushed himself up on his arms. The snow on the ground was wet, soaking into his rumpled suit. Then, he shook his head and saw Jason with his hands in his pockets. He had a cigarette dangling half out of his mouth, the smoke almost pretty in the cold air as it drifted away like a foggy cloud.

                “What do you want?” Tim asked, his tiredness making the words more resigned than snappish. Their relationship was much better, but it was still on shaky grounds. Though, it probably didn’t help that they may or may not have make out sessions that left his head reeling and feeling as if he was completely out of breath. That may have even gone further than Tim was willing to admit.

                “What?” Jason said as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and smiled gently. “I can’t come and visit you?”

                He flicked the butt onto the ground where the snow killed any chances of it starting a fire. Then, Jason stretched out a hand for Tim to take.

Tim looked at it warily, as if Jason would retract his help the moment Tim took it.

                “I don’t bite,” Jason said, amused. “Unless you want me to.”

                And Tim grasped that hand because— why the hell not? Besides, it was better than sitting on the cold snowy pavement. The touch sent a shock all the way up Tim’s arm because it was so unexpectedly warm. Jason’s hand was firm, steady and grounding as he hauled Tim up easily.

                “Thanks,” Tim muttered. A clump of snow stuck to his leg slid down with a sloppy splatter onto the ground. Jason laughed and ruffled Tim’s hair, messing it up.

                “Don’t you look like a mess?” Jason teased.

                “Shut up,” Tim said, batting Jason’s hand away. Jason did and shoved his hands back into his pockets. The loss of his hand made Tim feel the cold more keenly than before and he sneezed as a sudden wind swept down the street. He shivered and hurried up the steps with an ease that belied his earlier hardship climbing it.

                “You coming?” Tim called back to Jason as he twisted the key in the lock.

                “Way ahead of you,” Jason murmured and Tim blinked at the flood of warmth seeping out of his house into the cold. Inside, Tim could see his living room now sported a tiny Christmas tree and there were strings of garlands arranged artfully around the room and on the stairs.

                “Jason?” Tim asked and turned slowly to face him.

                “Surprise?” Jason replied and shrugged his shoulders. He shut the door with a backward push of his elbow, lock clicking in place, and leaned against the hard wood. Tim could feel his throat working to contain the sudden swell of emotions bubbling up within him.

It was almost a little too much.

                “Thanks,” Tim said when he could manage to speak, not knowing how to convey how much coming home to this meant.

                “Uh huh,” Jason said, brushing it off as if what he did was no big deal. “Now, come on. Go shower and get into some warm clothes. We’re not done yet.”

                “We’re not?”

                Jason merely smiled. “Meet me on the roof when you’re done.”

                Tim had never had a faster shower than he did in his life, but when he got to the stairs leading up the roof, he hesitated. Because this was obviously a new turn to their relationship. It had to be because why else would Jason be there in his home, having both decorated and brought over Alfred’s traditional Christmas cookies? It didn’t scare him, but Tim couldn’t help but be both, a little wary and nervous, as he finally poked his head out.

                “Jason?” Tim called out as he finally clambered his way out onto the roof. There was a light scattering of snowfall that had evidently started during Tim’s time inside his house.

                “Took you long enough,” Jason said. “Come here.”

                And Tim was floored once more as he took in the sight that Jason had prepared. There was a blue tent covering a section of the roof where there was a table with food, lots of thick blankets and pillows and several hot lamp heaters.

                “Wow,” Tim said. “I really don’t know what to say.”

                But he made his way over, eyes going everywhere to take in the Christmas lights and especially Jason who was pretty much the best thing in the world right now.

                “Don’t need to say anything,” Jason said, just the slightest of a pink flush rising on his cheeks. Tim agreed, and he launched himself at Jason, pushing him into the pillows and blankets, and kissed him with every ounce of his feelings he had inside of him. Jason kissed back, and Tim knew he wasn’t going to be lonely at all this year.


End file.
